The whovian and the mad man (book 1)
by madystar1
Summary: A Whovian who is kicked out of her home from her stepfather is given a choice to either, stay there and try and to live a normal life Or travel with a mad man in a box. but little does she expect, the mad man to fall in love with her. but she refuses that its love and denies her own feelings.
1. Chapter 1 A new world

The whovian the mad man

Chapter 1

A new world

A whovian kicked out of her home and given a choice to save a parallel universe and over time the man she travels falls for her but she denies the fact she that he has.

-Valerie. P.o.v.-

I was in my room watching the latest episode of doctor who when my ass of a stepdad barged in.

I knew the reason he was in my room. It was because I was an unemployed 17-year-old who seats in her room watching doctor who, plays video games, and does small jobs like baby seating or dog walking.

"that's it I've had enough of your lazy ass under my roof pack your things and get out. And you best be gone by the time I get back with your little brother from footy now get out." He said and slammed the door behind him.

I was shocked. he's an ass don't get me wrong, but this was new.

My little brother is the reason I wasn't kicked out sooner. My stepdad and I had a silent agreement, sins my mother died I would fill in that role for him sins he was my brother but he was only my half brother but my brother nun the less.

I grabbed my Messenger Bag and my duffel bag I thankfully I didn't have much all my games where online and I had 4 external hard drives filled with my tv show's and movies.

I also grabbed my laptop, phone, clothes, my wallets, my guitar and camera.

I headed to the door it was winter and even though its Australia it can get cold.

So, I grabbed my hoody and my 4th doctor overly long scarf. And left I decided to go to a friend's house, but I had to go throw a very overgrown park.

When I was halfway through the park, I heard a strange familiar sound from behind me.

I turn to and a massive gust of wind throw me off my feet.

I yelp as I hit the ground and looked up to sea. the fucking Tardis materialise in front of me.

I couldn't believe it I was frozen staring in awe at it and thought I was going insane.

It was somewhat different, it seemed more like the 8th/6th doctor's Tardis, but a lot more sparks and the wind picked up even more, but I could see smoke coming off the Tardis witch as any whovian knows is bad.

the Tardis fully materialised with bolt of lightning hit the Tardis and a shock wave forcing me back to the ground.

When I looked up again to see and I don't believe it.

It was Michelle Gomez dress as missy. My mind and body where frozen, I couldn't rap my brain around it.

I noticed she was coughing a lot and leaning on the TARDIS for support.

She looked like she just bean put through a blender, her clothes were tattered, there was bruises and cuts on her exposed skin.

I was concerned wen I noticed this and at the same time she noticed me.

"oh hallow I'm looking for some one can you point me in the right direction and I'll be on my way" She said cheerily.

I was still stunned and studded "but…"

"I think her name started with a v… it could have been a v… I mean I wasn't paying any attention to her name… but there's always the chains that her name didn't start with a v." she rambled as she scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment.

I was still in shock she was acting like missy but why she can't be missy. '_there's no way… she can't be missy it can't be… that's impossible_' I thought to myself

"so if you could point me in the right direction that would be great think's" she said clearly becoming inpatient.

"what…"

"I think her last name was harper"

"but…"

"she's slightly shorter then I am has blue hire and a tenancy to swear."

"but… but that's… what"

"you all right."

I get up and slowly approach the Tardis, walking past missy who was confused at what I was doing.

I brush my fingers against the door and felt the slight vibration.

"but… that's not possible… but it is!" I started Circling the Tardis.

After my lap around the Tardis I stepped back from it and stared in awe.

Missy who I only just remembered being here asked "you look like know what that is."

I would have jumped away from her, but I was to in fascinated by the Tardis to realis missy the insane psychopath was standing next to me.

"it's… it's the Tardis, the real actual type 40 Tardis owned by the doctor but… but that's not possible… but it is!" I ranted.

that's when I remembered missy next to me and because my brain still didn't realis, she was a psychopath.

I grab her just a above the wrist and check her pulls.

_One, two, three, four._

I couldn't believe she a time lord. Wellll, time lady.

And that's when my brain realised who she is and I jump back, dropping her arm in the process.

"well isn't this interesting not only do you know the doctor but you know me as well." She mused

"oh shit…" I whisper yelled.

Before I could run someone came out of the Tardis and I knew instantly it was David Tennant.

He was coughing like missy was, he noticed us and approached he looked me up and down and then looked to missy.

"missy who's this?" he asked questionably

"I don't know but she seems to know us" missy said.

My brain finally court up and a turned around, started walking and said "NOPE…nope…nope….nope."

"weight, Valerie." David Tennant who I'm guessing is actually the doctor yelled out to me.

I stopped surprised he knew my name I turn around and said "how do you know my name."

"because your what's missing from our universe." He replied.

My curiosity and fascination overwhelmed my fear and confusion.

"what do you mean missing." I asked questionably

"our universe is collapsing because certain fixed points never happened, we need you to inshore that they happen" He replied, but I was still confused.

"but why me, wouldn't it cores a paradox if I change things." I asked curios why they'd risked a paradox.

"that's exactly why it has to be you. pleas our universe will die without your intervention." He begged, and I thought for a moment and decided.

"Well to be honest I have two options, stay here and be homeless or go with you with a fresh start." I said taking them off guard.

"so that would be a…" the doctor asked and I nodded my head, and they went in to the Tardis and I followed.

The interior was the same as peter Capaldi's Tardis and I was confused.

"hang on aren't you supposed to be the 10th regeneration." I asked confused.

"yes I am what's wrong with that." He asked curiously

"because this desktop is meant to be your 12th regeneration." I answered, then missy polled down a leava and we where off

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 rose: autons a friend and a mad man.


	2. Chapter 2 rose: autons, a friend and a

Chapter 2

rose: autons, a friend and a mad man.

-1 year later-

"Alice what did I say about you and mic being gross." I said with a smirk as micky and Alice laugh.

"oh, shut up." Alice said still laughing.

"anyway, catch you two later." Micky said as we say goodbye. me and Alice head to Henrik's where we work.

Could this explain why if I'm not here the universe will collapse, I thought this all over as Alice and me head to Henrik's where we work.

-closing time-

Alice and I are walking out of Henrik's, when a guard called out and held out a bag of money in front of Alice.

"hey why don't you go on ahead. I'll drop this off and see you tomorrow." Alice offered.

"if you're sure."

"yeah. See you tomorrow. Bye"

I walk out of the building and put my earphones in and play thanks for the memory's by fall out boys.

I made my way to my motorbike. When I got there, I had the music up to loud, so I didn't hear the Tardis materialise behind me.

I felt the wind pick up and my music changes to roaring 20s by panic at the disco, I look up to see not a cloud.

Then suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and I look to see who it was and my jaw drops.

It was THE DOCTOR.

-the doctors. p.o.v.-

I step out of the Tardis to notice a girl looking up at the sky.

But what court my attention was the scarf and leather jacket.

The same scarf I wore in my 4th regeneration. And the same leather jacket I am wearing right now.

I got curios and approached her.

As I did, I heard the music playing thanks to my time lord hearing it was roaring 20s by panic at the disco.

This made me wonder who she was, clearly not from this time sense that song is made in 13 years from now.

I tap her shoulder and she spun around.

Her jaw dropped and she looked surprised, like she knew me, but I didn't know her.

Then I notice her look over my shoulder to the Tardis.

That confirmed it she knew who I was but how.

"do I know you." I asked and her attention snaps back to me shock still written on her face.

"Val… Valerie harper. And you shouldn't be worrying about me there's a girl in the basement filled with autons." She said as she spun around and got on her motorbike.

She put on her helmet and said "don't worry next time we meet I'll explain everything. See you tomorrow doctor."

And then she was gone I was surprised that she knew me, but it was unnerving at the same time.

Who is she?

-the next day-

\- Valerie's p.o.v-

I woke up to my phone going off, I answer, and it was Jackie going off at me for leaving Alice behind and that Henrik's blow up, but I didn't get a call yet, so I acted like I was surprised.

"oh my god, is Alice ok." I said in fake shock, and thankfully Jackie bort it and I was off the hook.

"she's alright. But seeing how you two don't have a job anymore she's sleeping in" Jackie said.

"hey, I think I'm gone a come over so me and Alice can job hunt together. Is that ok with you" I asked.

"of cores its alright, I'll pop the ketal on then sea you soon. Bye" Jackie said and hung up.

I got up and put on worn jeans, red converse's, a white and black checker hoody, a tank top and my scarf. (the 4th doctors' scarf.)

Knock, knock, knock.

I was already half whey down the hall, so I answered the door and was surprised to who it was.

It was the doctor, THE DOCTOR.

I mean yes, I sore him last night but that was in town, this was my apartment, my front door, the last place to see the doctor.

I quickly shake my head and stutter "wh… what are you doing here."

"I could ask you the same question." He said sounding offended.

"I live here." I replied

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" the doctor said and tapped my forehead.

And I remembered something the 10th doctor said.

-flash back-

"The only event we know didn't happen is bad Wolfe. And because it never happened, we don't know why." The doctor said.

"which bad Wolfe would that be. When Alice becomes the bad Wolfe or the end of the universe." I asked and both missy and the doctor look at me like they had no idea there where two.

"ok I'll take that as neither" I said.

"wait. Who's rose." The doctor asked and I was surprised.

"in your 9th regeneration you met a girl in the basement of a shop called Henrik's. her name was rose" I said.

"oh, her I never sore her after Henrik's, wellll, I did accidently found her flat, and polled off her boyfriend's head she just ran off, after that I travelled with a girl called anna." He said.

-end flash back-

"no see you then" he said and was about to walk off, when I grab him and poll back into my flat.

"no, we need to talk. And I know your curios how much I know about you and let's just say it's a dangerous amount" I said, I notice he became more interested and followed me to the living room.

"you make it sound as if this is the first time we've met, yet you know who I am so tell me who are you." he said, and the look in he's eyes tell me to tread carefully, or the oncoming storm will pay a visit.

I sigh and sat on the couch and him to do the same on the opposite from me.

I take a deep breath trying to control my fangirling which is hard when I the man I've known sense I was 4, is seating right in front of you.

"I'm from a parallel universe your life is a tv show, it started back in 1963 when Ian and Barbra first stepped into the Tardis, but got cancelled in 1989, there was a movie in 1996 which is about the advencher in which you regenerate into your 8th regeneration, and in 2005 there was a reboot that was of what you are currently doing but it didn't follow your perspective, it followed the girl you met last night rose, oh, and it was still running when I left. As for the time war it was in the gap, so my knowledge is vague, but I do know what you did and that this actually your 10th regeneration. Any questions" I asked.

the look on his face was a mix of horror, surprised, curiosity, anger, sadness and suspicion.

"so, say if I believed you do you know what I've recently lived through." I nodded my head and biting my lower lip.

pity and sadness in my eyes, which he court on to. Then I noticed in his eyes he was trying to keep rage under control, But I could see he was falling

"doctor you where the one who brought me here to fix time and make shore pacific events happen or it will destroy the universe." I said trying to ease the storm.

But instead it made it whirs, he lunged at me grabbing both my wrists and slammed them into the couch either side of my head.

"you apes are all the same violent and self-destructive, you watch death and distracted, and call it entertainment." He almost shouted the last bit.

"your wrong, I can't speak for every other human, but I watched the show, I watched it for the advencher, hope and bravery." His grip tightened and I winced at the pain.

"and besides if you hate us apes, why do you keep saving us." I asked trying to waver his anger without letting him know his hurting me, because it would hurt him more.

But he tightened his grip even more to the point if he went any tighter hid crush my wrists.

My face contorts and I grunt in pain.

The doctor realised what he was doing and quickly let go of me and backed away.

"I'm… I'm sorry" he was so quiet and clearly ashamed of himself.

"no, it's my fault, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I know it's still pretty recent for you. sorry" I said.

Then the doctor noticed my wrists were already starting to bruise.

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak. But I raise my hand and said "don't, I know you didn't mean to, so drop it."

He sighed again and nodded.

"right then, we need a few ground rules, first off, no telling me my future, unless the situation say's otherwise. understood." He said, with a sudden mood change.

"yeah, so we shod go follow that signal" I said.

I quickly call Jackie telling her that something came up and that I couldn't come over.

Then we left my apartment as the doctor and me followed the signal to an apartment complex.

I realized it was the same complex that Alice lives in.

"this will be difficult to explain" I mutter under my breath.

"what are you on about." The doctor asked while ducking down to play with a cat flap.

Then suddenly someone on the other side pushed back, seeing the doctors face and opening the door.

Alice emerged seeing us confusion written on her face to why I was with him, I gave her a small sheepish smile and waited for the onslaught of questions I would have to answer.

But before she could ask the doctor cut in. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here." Alice said.

"Well, what do you do that for?" the doctor asked, confused about what she just did a moment ago.

"Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Alice said a bit annoyed with the doctor.

"I must have got the wrong signal again. You're not plastic either, are you?" the doctor asked and tapped Alice's head like he did mine. "No, bonehead. Bye then, come on."

Then rose grabbed him, (like I did back at my flat.) and dragged him inside while saying "You two. Inside. Right now."

I followed them inside, and Alice gave me the, 'you have a lot of explaining to do.'

I sighed as Jackie asked who was at the door.

Alice and me move to her bedroom door, and I waive hello as Alice says "It's val, and a guy who's here about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

Jackie gave me a smile and then said to the doctor as Alice and me leave. "She deserves compensation."

I sat on the couch and waited for the inevitable.

I could still here the conversation the doctor and Jackie where having, as I did so.

"Oh, we're talking millions." The doctor said.

I can see the seen play in my head as Jackie stood up and said, "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are." The doctor replies being the oblivious idiot he is.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Jackie said

"Yes, there is." The doctor said.

"Well, anything could happen." Jackie remarked.

The doctor now finally realized what she was getting at said flatly "No." and then left to the living room.

"Don't mind the mess." Alice said, when the doctor walked into the room "Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." The doctor said.

"no thanks" I said and watched the doctor walk around the apartment.

The doctor suddenly picked up a magazine on the coffee table and said, "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien."

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Alice called from the kitchen.

the doctor then picked up a book and flicked through the pages and said "Hmm. Sad ending."

At this point I started humming Birthday by All Time Low.

I stayed quiet enuf, so Alice didn't hear, but the doctor could still hear.

He glanced at me, and our eyes met for a brief second when Alice called out again "They said on the news they'd found a body."

The doctor then picked up a envelop and raid out loud "Alice Tyler."

Then he walked over to a mirror and acted like he does when he regenerates.

"Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He said mostly to himself.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Alice called once again.

The doctor picked up a deck of cards but be for he can try and shuffle them; I grab them from him and shake my head and whisper "you'll make a mess. And yes, I know that."

He looked curios and whispered back "the show."

I nodded my head as Alice called out again. "Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."

I then move the coffee table to the side of the room, which piqued the interest of the doctor and he whispered, "what are you doing."

"preventing a mess that me and Alice will have to explain to Jackie." I replied.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and was going to say something, but the cat flap made a noise.

We both look in the direction of the noise, but I couldn't remember what it was so when the doctor looked at me to know what it was, I shrugged.

"What's that, then? You got a cat?" the doctor called out to Alice and walked to the couch to look.

"no" Alice called back, as the auton arm grabbed the doctor by the throat and fall into a chair.

My eyes went wide and I rushed to him, to help but it was stronger then the both of us.

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Alice said and came out of the kitchen with the coffee for her and the doctor. When she noticed I moved the coffee table.

She was confused about it but didn't say anything instead said "I told Mickey to chuck that out. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

Just as she put the coffee's down, I finally got it off the doctor, only for it to latch on to Alice's face.

The doctor and I try and pull it off only for the doctor an Alice to fall back to where the coffee table use to be, as I jumped out of the way in time so I didn't fall with them.

Alice got up and on to the couch, as the doctor kept pulling at it I reached in to his pocket and grabbed the sonic and said "I'll get it off you fined the kill signal."

He grabbed the sonic as I got it off Alice. Only for it to push me to the ground and try and grab my face.

At this point the doctor found the kill signal.

The arm went limp and left Alice and me panting slightly.

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." The doctor joked and tossed the arm to Alice.

"Do you think?" Alice said, then hit him in the arm with it.

"ow." He then rubbed his arm as he got up and walked off with rose following.

I on the other hand moved the coffee table back and made excuse for Alice suddenly and to tell rose I went home.

then I left the flat. I knew that there was no point to going after them.

So I made my whey home.

-some time later-

I was in my living room when Alice texted me to meat up for pizza. And I instantly remembered what happens and I decided I had to go.

I grabbed my bag, scarf and helmet and left.

-some time later-

When I arrived, I pulled up in the alleyway the Tardis hadn't parked in yet.

I decided to wait for the doctor and texted Alice that traffic is bad, so she won't get worried.

While waiting I played a song called Nice2KnoU by All Time Low and sang to it.

We always say that we'll keep in touch,

Nobody does but it don't matter much,

One last call at the corner store,

The night's on ice if we don't score,

One more time for second chances,

We just want to do some damage,

So long,

So nice to know ya, nice to know ya

I'm sorry to say,

We can't go back to yesterday,

This night is far from over, far from over

Let's get carried away,

Can't go back to yesterday,

Call out the names that you used to know,

Singing along in broken stereo,

Crossfire that ya can't ignore,

I know I'm not around much anymore, anymore

One more time for second chances,

We just want to do some damage,

So long,

So nice to know ya, nice to know ya

I'm sorry to say,

We can't go back to yesterday,

This night is far from over, far from over

Let's get carried away,

Can't go back to yesterday

One last time for old time's sake,

One more bend before we break,

One more time as if we planned it

We just want to do some damage,

So long,

So nice to know ya, nice to know ya

I'm sorry to say,

We can't go back to yesterday,

This night is far from over, far from over

Let's get carried away,

Can't go back to yesterday,

One last time for old time's sake,

One more bend before we break

The one thing I didn't notice was the Tardis materialise behind me again have way through the song, so I didn't notice the doctor listening to me sing.

"blimey you can sing. Wasn't expecting that." A voice said from behind me making me jump and spin round to see the doctor leaning on the Tardis.

My face flushed instantly, and I asked, "how long have you been standing there."

"long enuf… so you coming or staying out here." He asked.

"coming." I said and walked in with him.

We spotted Alice and fake micky, and I sore a waiter offering people champagne and I grab a bottle and hand it to the doctor.

"what do we need champagne for." He asked

"that's not micky it's an auton. And only one of us got invited. Wait here I want to get Alice away from it" I said. And he nodded.

I made my way to the table and said, "sorry I'm lait traffic was crazy."

"that's alright val." Alice said oblivious to micky's skin and creepy grin. "anyway, Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?"

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" fake micky asked.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Alice said.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?" fake micky asked.

"mic I think the shop is the last thing al want to talk about." I said and only got a glare as a response.

"no" Alice said to stop micky from glaring at me.

"come on" fake micky pressed.

"Sort of." Alice said.

"What was he doing there?" fake micky pressed again.

"'m not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous." Alice said clearly wanting to drop the conversation.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Alice. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." fake micky pressed.

I noticed the doctor out of the corner of my eye. I put my hands in my lap and lean back in my chair so the doctor could see me signalling him to come over.

"What're you doing that for?" Alice asked confused.

When the doctor got to the table I glanced up at him and he said "Your champagne."

"We didn't order any champagne." Fake micky dismissed him and pressed on "Where's the Doctor?"  
"Madam, your champagne." He offered Alice to try and get her attention.

"It's not ours." She dismissed him as well. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" fake micky said.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the doctor slightly whined.

"Look, we didn't order it." fake micky finally looked up and sore the doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."

I shot up and puled Alice behind me and the doctor, who started shaking the bottle of champion.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting a happy group of friends. On the house!" the doctor exclaimed before releasing the cork, which flow into fake micky's forehead.

After a moment fake micky spat it out and said "Anyway"

Fake micky stood up and turned his hand into a paddle, he smashed it into the table and the doctor lunges at him and pulls off his head.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." Fake micky say's and a man screams.

Fake micky's body stood and my body reacts. I set of the fire alarm and yelled "Everyone out! Out now!"

Every one ran out the front door as the doctor, me and Alice, ran out the back.

The doctor sonic'ed the door and said to me "you might want to bring your bike along."

I walked to my bike and walked it into the Tardis all the while Alice protested to going inside.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor! Valerie!" she protested.

"Alice it will make sense if you come on." I said before walking inside.

The doctor was setting up the head and I leave my bike out of the way.

Alice burst through the doors and out again.

I sighed and said, "it's not going to be culture shock."

The doctor glances up at me and back to what he was doing, before he could ask what I meant Alice burst in again.

"It's going to follow us!" Alice said.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door and believe me." I said instead of the doctor.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?" the doctor said

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?" Alice said

"Yes." The doctor replies

"It's alien."

"Yeah"

"are you alien"

"yeah"

"yes, is that all right"

"yeah"

"it's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I informed her.

The doctor looked at me curiously, but I ignored him.

"and you are you alien. because you seem to know a lot."

"no… not exactly. I'm from a parallel universe." I explained to Alice, who then started crying. I walk over to her and comfort her.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The doctor said. And I rolled my eyes.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" she asked, and before I can tell her 'no' the doctor interrupted me.

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"

"Melt?" the doctor echoed and turned around to see the head melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

He ran around the consol as he flipped levers and pressed buttons.

"What're you doing?" Alice asked

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" the Tardis lands and the doctor rushes out.

I follow as Alice calls out "You can't go out there. It's not safe."

"I lost the signal, I got so close." The doctor said

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here." I replied, stealing the doctor's line again.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Alice said.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" the doctor said before I could reply

"I'll have to tell his mother." She said and I just sighed knowing there was no stopping the argument now.

The doctor gave a curios look and Alice got angry and said "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey" the doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's not a kid."

" It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?"

"no"

I decided to cut in and said "Alice maybe you should go home. Don't worry about micky his alive I'll go with the doctor and get him back, but I think it would be safer for you to go home."

She was surprised and nodded, she hugged me and said, "thank you you're a good friend."

I hugged back, we pull apart and she runs back to her flat.

I tern to see the doctor pondering by the railing.

"so, exactly what are we looking for." I said

"I thought you had foreknowledge." He asked.

"yes, but I'm not aloud to tell you remember. So, I'm following the script. So, go with it."

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He say's walking in front of the London eye, and I couldn't help but smugly grin at him. "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He then noticed me grinning and asked "what"

I gesture to behind him with my head and he turned to see what he thought was nothing and asked again. "What is it"

I made the same gesture and he turned round again still not seeing it.

I sighed and echoed his words from before "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing" I move to his side and said in a sing song voice "like the London eye."

The doctor looked at me and then the London eye, and back to me.

"Oh." He glanced at the London eye again and back to me "Fantastic!"

He grabbed my hand and we ran to the London eye.

When we arrived, he said "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables"

I couldn't stop myself from saying "The breast implants."

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

I ran to a ledge and see the manhole and said, "What about down here?"

The doctor looked over and sees the manhole and said, "Looks good to me."

We ran down to the manhole and went down. The doctor helped me off the ladder and we walk into a room and see it in the vat.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." The doctor said.

"ok, so you going to talk with it or not." I asked.

"I've got to give it a chance." He said and I smile.

"don't you always." He returned the smile and walked up to the railing with a serious expression.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He said It made some gurgling noises. "Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" he asked, and it made more gurgling noises.

We approach an I spot micky, I crouch down in front of him and said "Mickey, it's me It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. val, it can talk!" he exclaimed.

"mic it's all going to be ok. Just calm down and take deep breaths, can you do that for me." I tell him and he complies.

"your good at that." The doctor said heading down to the Nestene Consciousness.

"I had a little brother… he'd be 11 now." I said, my chest started tightening but I shook it off. And focused on keeping micky calm.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" the doctor said. And it made more noises.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." He started pleading. And to autons came out from behind.

"behind you." I cried out but the autons still got to him. One restrained his arms and the other pulled out the Anti-plastic.

the Nestene Consciousness started to have an argument with the doctor.

"That was just insurance, I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not… What do you mean?"

Suddenly a door open to reveal the Tardis.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" the doctor tried to reason with it but it wouldn't listen.

"It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Valeri! Just leg it now!" he cried.

I could see some strange blue lightning launch out and the doctor exclaimed "It's the activation signal. It's transmitting! Get out, Valeri! Just get out! Run!"

Suddenly the stairs collapsed, and I pulled micky to the Tardis.

"We're going to die!" micky cried.

I started forming a plan looking for everything I needed and then I heard the doctor cry out "No!"

"Time Lord" the Nestene Consciousness exclaimed.

I went to put my plan in to motion, when micky grabbed my arm. And cried "Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!"

I pulled micky off and grabbed the axe. I broke the change and swung across. "Valerie!" the doctor yelled.

I managed to knock off the autons with the Anti-plastic into the vat and the doctor through the other in.

The doctor grabbed me and helped me down on my feet. We looked down at the Nestene Consciousness. The doctor and me share a look, the doctor and I both say in unison, "Now we're in trouble."

We ran back to the Tardis and the doctor, micky and I went in the doctor dematerialised the Tardis and landed it in an alleyway.

Micky ran out of the Tardis, I followed to try and calm him down.

I crouched down next to micky and said, "its ok now just take deep breaths."

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The doctor boasted.

"say's the man who would be dead if it wasn't for me" I said getting up and facing him.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He offered and I was surprised.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Micky cried.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

"are you shore… I mean I know your future. And I know that you don't like or trust people who know your future."

"yes, but after everything I've seen you do. I know you're a trustworthy person. So, you coming or what."

"you can't, what about Alice and Jackie." Micky tried to convince me to stay.

I crouch down to eye level and said "mic they never needed me, and this is a once in a life time opportunity. Can I trust you to give Alice this for me?" I handed him an envelope and walked to the Tardis.

But little did I know this was the beginning of a new chapter and it was going to be one hell of a ride.

-end of chapter 2-

-chapter 3 the end of the world: the new chapter begins.


	3. chapter 3 the end of the world: the new

When I got in the Tardis the doctor closed the door behind me and said "so, I noticed you didn't react to the Tardis. Care to explain."

I realised he was rite and mock gasped while covering my mouth and said "ho my god, it's bigger on the inside."

"I thought you knew that already." The doctor asked not picking up on the fact that I was joking.

"I know but I knew you like hearing it." I laughed and he chuckled as we walked to the consol.

I gently brush my fingers against it and said, "hello again." The Tardis hummed in reply.

I looked up and sore the doctor, who said "Right then, Valerie harper, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"forwards in time." I said deciding to follow the script.

"how far?"

"one hundred years." I replied and the doctor started up the Tardis and landed.

"there you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century."

"bit boring, don't you think."

The doctor started up the Tardis again and said "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

"you think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive."

"alright then prove it."

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" the doctor then starts up the Tardis sending us to platform one.

When we walked out the door, we were in some sort of observation room with steps and a massive window, overseeing the Earth.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day" the doctor said as I was awestruck.

"Hold on." He said and checked his watch. "This is the day the Sun expands."

"Welcome to the end of the world." I finished.

"oh, good to see its not going to be easy to impress you." he pouted.

"oh doctor, even if I know this one. Doesn't mean I'm not impressed. I mean seriously 2005 special effects have nothing on this I mean this, this is just incredible." I laughed and the doctor stopped pouting.

"Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine. Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite." the computer said.

As the doctor and me made our whey to the Manchester suite. I scrunched up my nose and said, "I hope it means non-alcoholic drinks."

"whys that then." The doctor asked curiously.

"well for one I don't drink. And for a another, when I ended up in this universe, I was 17. Now I'm 18. Just a year younger than Alice." I said surprising the doctor as we walked into the Manchester suite.

"your 18. But you have a motor bike." That's when I remembered how I met jack.

-flash back one year-

I had just been dropped off by the doctor and missy with the bag of handy supplies.

As I walked around, I bumped into some one.

"sorry I didn't notice you." I apologised and looked up to see.

Captain jack Harkness.

"hey there blue bird. Long time no see." He said and I was gobsmacked.

"ja-jack. What are you doing here?" I said curious to why he was there.

"oh, this is early for you isn't it blue bird. Well then come on I'll help you get a place to stay." He said and walking off with me following.

-end flash back-

"oh… let's just say to everyone else I'm 20." I said with a smug look on my face.

the doctor looked at me and was about to ask how I got the proper papers. When a very angry and very rude voice came from behind us. "Who the hell are you?"

we turned around and I immediately got an excuse. And reached into the doctor's pockets pulling out the psychic paper.

"we're guests." I paused and shoed him the psychic paper "Valerie harper and the doctor. invited by the face of boe himself. Good friends with him to."

the steward and the doctor shocked at what I just said. Managed to recompose them self's and the steward, who was still slightly shocked said "Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

"how did you do that." The doctor asked and I giggled.

"I think you should be more worried about gifts." As I said this the doctor stiffened in realisash

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Valerie harper. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The steward announced.

"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The steward said as Jabe walked in.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme."

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you."

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

Then Jabe walked up to us and said "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs." The doctor said and I shook with laughter as he breathes on Jabe.

"How intimate." She said.

"There's more where that came from."

"I bet there is."

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe." The steward announced. the doctor's head snaps to attention as I look over at him as he comes in. and of cause, he winked at me. I smirk and roll my eyes.

The doctor looked at me for an explanation but moxx came over to us and I took that Chans to go see jack.

"hello jack. Long time no see." I said with a smile on my face.

"indeed, it has. And to put your mind at ease I can survive without hot water." He said and my smile widened.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

"the birchy trampoline" I whispered to jack who chuckled.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." Cassandra said and one of her Hench men sprayed her with something.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." She said as a fake ostrich egg was placed on a podium.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" she continued as a jute box was walked in.

"ah, actually the face of boe has provided music." I was confused when three electric guitar and a drum set was brought in. "Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes."

"jack, what did you do." I asked and he laughed. As one of the staff walked up to me with a guitar.

"it has bean a long time sense I herd you sing blue bird. Hummer an old man." Jack said and I sighed.

I grabbed the guitar and walked past the doctor who was also smirking.

When I was ready, I started to play nightmares by all time low.

"Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside." I sang and clapped twice before starting the next line

"Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight"

"Lace up your shoes

(Eh oh eh oh)

Here's how we do." I noticed the doctor dancing. And jack smiling. As I was clapping.

"Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and me" out of the corner of my eye I could see the steward and the adherents talking. 'I really wish I could save him.

"Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting

Yours for the taking

Just sneak out

And don't tell a soul goodbye." I clap twice again and notice the doctor and jack talking.

"Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown

Three, two, one, now fall in my arms

Now they can change the locks

Don't let them change your mind"

"Lace up your shoes

Eh oh eh oh

Here's how we do." I was clapping again and noticed the doctor looking worried at me. Clearly jack said something.

"Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and me" I notice Cassandra looking at me with a judgemental look.

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better with

You by my side" I stopped singing and got ready for the next part of the chorus. Which was a vocal solo

"Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart "I sang and brought the music back.

"Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll be

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back.

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart.

Don't say we're not meant to be.

Run, baby, run.

Forever we'll be

You and me." I notice jade scan the doctor.

"You and me

You and me" I finished and stopped playing.

the computer chos that moment to say, "Earth Death in twenty five minutes."

I walked over to the doctor and asked "you ok, I notice the look on your face when I was up there."

"yeah, yeah fine can I borrow your phone."

"wich one, my smart phone or the other one." I asked with a smirk. As I handed him my phone.

"you have a smart phone… both could come in handy." He said. With a chuckle. As he got to work on my phone's. "so, how do you know the face of boe."

"well, you know time travel. It gets complicated." I said. As the doctor finished up and passed my phone's back.

"give it a try."

"but I already know what you did."

"fare point."

then suddenly the hole platform shook.

"That's not supposed to happen." the doctor said concerned.

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." the steward said over the intercom.

"Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse" I over herd moxx say.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?" the doctor said as Jabe walked up to us.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe said.

"Where's the engine room?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your-"

"sorry going to cut you off there. We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I said. "now we should be going."

I made a shooing gesture and we left to the maintenance duct.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" the doctor asked when we got to the duct.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe answered.

"You mean the computer?" he corrected her and then added "But who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." Jabe said.

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"actually, it's a reference to an old earth ship and it was supposed to be unsinkable till it sank." I said.

"So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" the doctor said.

"I'm afraid not." Jabe answered.

"Fantastic." Both me and the doctor said at the same time.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" jabe questioned.

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" the doctor said. 'is he flirting… please tell me he's not because, that was bad.'

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe said. 'did that go over her head?'

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." The doctor said. 'ok so that was definitely not flirting.'

"perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." Jabe replied.

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." Jabe said the last bit a bit proudly.

"Excuse me." The doctor said as he started to scan a door panel, and I remembered what happened next.

"hey its getting a bit warm I'm just going back to the Tardis to put my jacket and scarf back." I said getting a curious look from the doctor.

"ok, here so you can get inside." He said as he handed me the Tardis key.

"thanks, back in to ticks." I said and ran off do change.

When I got to the Tardis I ran straight for the wardrobe. When I got there. There was am outfit already laid out for me.

"thanks girl." I said as I put it on. It was a white tank top with jean shorts and black combat boots.

When I was dressed, I ran back to the consol room and grabbed my bag from my bike. Just in case. And left the Tardis.

To be honestly I hate outfits like the one I'm wearing. But seeing what is going to happen it was the best choice.

When I was out of the Tardis, I notes toxic by Britany spears playing. Which means the 10-minute mark this would be the point the doctor is at the steward's office.

I was on my there when of cores I was stopped by the Adherants who quickly tried to knock me out. Thankfully I'm light on my feet and dodge and get past. Running as fast as I could to the doctor.

By some miracle ran straight into the doctor.

"hey" I said out of breath.

"hey. Why where you running." The doctor asked. "and why are you wearing different clothes.

"Earth Death in five minutes." The computer announced.

"you'll understand later. come on." I said dragging him back to the Manchester suite.

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe said as the doctor and I walked in. I notice Cassandra eyeing me, from the corner of my eye.

"How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra said.

"Summon the Steward." Moxx demanded.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe replied sadly.

"Who killed him?" moxx demanded again.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra tried to point fingers. which pissed me off enuf to snap.

"oh, shut it Cassandra." I yelled angrily. And everyone stared at me in shock. "doctor can I have that spider please."

The doctor handed me the spider still in shock at my outburst.

"do you want to know something about pets. it's to find their way home." I said as I placed the spider down. "go find your way home."

The spider made its whey to Cassandra but hesitated. And went to the Adherants.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra said again pointing fingers. Which of course pissed me off even further.

I looked back to see if the doctor would take over but clearly, he hadn't figured it out yet. I sighed and continued.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it." I walked over to the Adherants, in which one of them lifted its hand to hit me. When I dodged it and pulled it off. I tossed it to the doctor, who at this point court on to what I was doing.

"A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He said before pulling a wire out and making the Adherants fall to the ground.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." The doctor said.

"Go on, Go home." I coaxed the spider, which of course went to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" Cassandra said to the doctor. Of course, completely ignoring me as her Hench men took arms.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" the doctor joked.

"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." I snorted at that comment reserving a glare. Well the best glare Cassandra can do.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" the doctor said.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." This pissed me off and I snapped again.

"you murdered the steward for fucking money." I shouted once again getting everyone's attention.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune." Cassandra argued.

"Arrest her, the infidel" moxx demanded.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." Cassandra said.

"Earth Death in three minutes." The computer announced.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Cassandra quoted.

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." Cassandra ordered the spiders. and a series of explosions shook the hole platform. "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

"Safety systems failing." The computer announced.

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra said as she teleported away.

"Heat levels rising." The computer announced.

"Reset the computer." Moxx demanded.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe said.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Valerie, come on. You lot, just chill." The doctor said before running off.

"jabe I need you to stay here get everyone to the sides behind the pillars. Can you do that for me." I asked and jabe nodded.

"Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes." The computer announced, before adding. "Heat levels critical."

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The doctor said sarcastically.

"if we ever meet the person who thought putting the switch that can save every one's life. Remind me to break his knows." I said annoyed.

"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising." The computer announced.

The doctor noticed the leaver and pulled it down but when he let go the leaver flipped up.

"External temperature five thousand degrees."

I grabbed the leaver and pulled it down. catching the doctor's attention.

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place." The doctor exclaimed.

"your forgetting foreknowledge remember." I said holding the leaver.

"Valerie, your human, you can't survive those temperatures."

"that's why I made jabe stay behind." I said. "now stop standing there like an idiot and go."

When the doctor reached the second fan the heat started to burn my hands.

When he reached the lased fan, I collapsed to my knees still holding the lever. I was on the verge of passing out. I could vaguely hear the doctor yelling something at me. Before blacking out.

When I came too, I kept my eyes closed. But it must have been a few minutes. Because the doctor was checking my pulse

"There's some water in my bag." I croaked out.

The next thing I know there's a bottle of water to my lips and I drank as much as I could.

"How are you feeling." The doctor asked as I finished the drink.

"Like shit. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few minutes, at most." The doctor said softly.

"So, what now." I asked knowing what he's going to do.

"Can you walk." The doctor asked.

"I can't even open my eyes." I said and felt the doctor tense a little.

"Alright, I'm taking you to the Tardis."

"No!" I exclaimed "we're not done yet."

I heard the doctor sigh and then felt him pick me up. My head rested on his chest and my hands in my lap.

I must have passed out again because when I came too was resting against a wall. With jabe was crouched down next to me.

"is everyone alright." I asked and jabe smiled softly and nodded.

"The last human." The doctor sneered. That's when I noticed Casandra.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club." Cassandra tried to make up an excuse.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The doctor said in a low voice. 'Definitely the oncoming storm.'

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter." Cassandra mocked not knowing that she was creaking.

"And creak?" The doctor said.

"And what?" Cassandra said sounding slightly panicked.

"Creak. You're creaking."

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra was starting to panic.

"You raised the temperature." The doctor said coldly.

With the help of jabe I made my way to the doctor.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra begged.

"doctor that's enuf. What your doing is straight up murder. And sense when have you done that." I said coldly and glared at the time lord.

He spun round and sore my expression. I noticed for a second gilt a cross his features.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cried catching everyone's attention. Before she essentially was ripped apart.

After that the doctor took me back to the Tardis medbay. As the doctor patched me up. We stayed quiet.

"thank you." the doctor suddenly brock the silanes. While putting some sort of cream on my hands.

"for what." I asked.

"you made me realise what I was doing to Cassandra was something the doctor would never do." The doctor said softly.

"doctor, I know that you're still healing from the time war. Its going to take a long time to fully recover from that. And that's another thing I'm here to help you with." I said softly.

The doctor just looked down and pealed what use to be the cream off my hands.

When he was done, he still refused to look me in the eye.

I used one of my now fully healed hands and cupped his jaw and titled his head up.

"I'll tell you something from your future. One day everybody will live." I said with a small smile.

For a second his eye's lit up and he smiled softly.

"I can't wait for that day." He said, "thank you."

"any day doctors."

\- End of chapter 3-

-chapter 4 the unquiet dead: Charles Dickens, ghost's and Christmas.-


End file.
